


The Diary of Cornelia Mills

by Bandita_Dieci



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandita_Dieci/pseuds/Bandita_Dieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA "The Diary of Cora Mills".  This story, written in a first-person letter format, will detail Cora's life from a young age to her tragic end.</p><p>Prompted by rebelbyrdie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give a head's up before you get any further: I'm going to be taking some liberties here...and by some, I mean a lot.
> 
> First off - Cora will be going by "Cornelia" for now. There is a reason for this, and it will be explained later.  
> Second - I don't expect to be updating this regularly. Updates will be sporadic at best.  
> Third - Not every post will be a picture like this one. I just thought this one would work best this way.  
> Fourth - This may start off really slow and then build. If so, then it is intentional. A young Cora would not know as many things as older Cora will, and there may be some things that even older Cora won't know. Hopefully y'all be able to pick everything up.
> 
> I'm actually really excited for where this story will be going, and I hope that this is only a first step into a rich character. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually you'll get something other than pictures entries. But I really like these so far...and at some point her writing will evolve...and she has little kid drawings, and you can't really do that in just writing for diary entries.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today I turned eleven.  Papa keeps telling me I'm seven, and Momma looks at him and laughs.  He does some really stupid stuff, but since he makes Mom laugh, it's okay, right?

Momma let me use her spinning wheel for the first time today.  I've been using one of those spinny top things - she always tells me the name, ever since I was a little kid, but do I remember? Nope! - and then she let me work with a smaller wheel - and sometimes she'd go off with those men in town and shop and I'd look at hers and pretend to play with it but always run away when she got home because she couldn't know--

But today she let me use it!  All on her own!  I could have died!  And it's so much better than the one I've been using - it spins nice and slow and soft and steady and the thread comes out so smooth....

I could use it all day, if she'd let me.

Anyway - I have to go - Mom's going into town and she wants me to come with her this time.  She just needs the extra hands; I know it.

Until next time, Diary!

\- Cornelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I time-skipped because I didn't want to do young Cora anymore. Seriously, what was I thinking? But, yeah, I think I'll keep her this age for a while.
> 
> ...maybe?


End file.
